


Taking Over Me

by ruffruffren



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffruffren/pseuds/ruffruffren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba’s lost to the thrum of music in the nightclub. The flashing lights and loud noises all around him have made him drunk, riding on a false high that entices his inner desire to dance to his own tune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Over Me

The music pounded into him. It coursed through him like ocean waves, crashing against the rocks of his sanity and leaving him broken from within. He could almost feel the weight of the bass, of the heavy beat crushing him, bruising him from the inside out as he was tossed around like a boat in a storm.

His own heartbeat merged to the sound of electronic harmony, the blood rushing in his own ears pulsing with every drop and wave and he felt himself slowly being erased, every fibre of his existence systematically replaced with living sound.

He could no longer see the world as it once had been – the dull, lifeless monochrome memories of his past washed away, beaten from him until all he could see was colour. Brilliant colour that lived, breathed and danced in front of his eyes; pink, blue, yellow, green. Colours that didn’t have names, that didn’t exist on the spectrum, taunted him now as he stumbled over the dance floor in what was once a pursuit of something he once wanted, now could not recall. He wanted to do something, or to go somewhere. Whatever it was was no longer on the agenda now.

'There you are.' A harsh voice called him. It pierced across the haze of music and for a moment, Aoba was startled by it. The brilliance of the discovery he had been making momentarily jolted, and he felt a surge of anger at losing it as he whirled around to face the man who dared interrupt him. 'Come, we're leaving.'

It was Mink.

His tall frame loomed over Aoba and the stern set of his jaw clearly meant business. His tanned flesh looked peculiar in the lights of the nightclub, the luminescent notes reflecting off his face distorting, and there in the coldness of his eyes Aoba found what he was looking for.

'No.' He responded feverishly, closing the small gap between them with a swift glide of his slender frame. He had desired to feel the broadness of that muscled chest against his own, to press his face against it and feel the raw, untamed power that lay beneath, and now he had the perfect excuse, as if he wanted one. All around them the half-naked, psychedelic party-goers were squeezed together, a writhing mass of sweat slicked flesh that moved together as one as if parts of a whole being. It was perfectly ordinary in the atmosphere for Aoba to press himself firmly to Mink, to let the cool moisture of Mink's sweat soaked shirt sink in to his cheek, as refreshing as rain on a summer's eve.

'What do you mean, no?' Mink's voice rumbled above him and Aoba felt the vibration through his chest.

He laughed, a feverish giggle that was surely stolen from an imp’s lips, and lifted his fingers to idly caress one of Mink’s dreads. He twirled it around his finger. ‘I don’t want to leave just yet. Things just started to get… interesting.’

'Is that so? Interesting how?'

'I want you…' Aoba said, and now he was sure his lips moved of their own accord. The flurry of feverish, heated words that had seduced his tongue were far from his own. They were borne without prior thought, they were not premeditated. He had no control over them as one by one he let set his inner most desires free. '….I want you to wreck me. Break me.  _Destroy me._ ’

Mink offered no explanation as he gripped Aoba’s arm, seizing the playful fingers that toyed with his hair. His grip was vice-like, his wide hands tightening with such force Aoba feared his bones would break. The thought made him shudder with a sick sense of delight and he stumbled after Mink, tripping over his own feet as he was dragged through the crowd. He would have followed of his own accord like an eager puppy if given the choice, but then again there was something deliciously degrading about being forced along, at having his leash yanked.

To the side of the dance floor was a small alleyway, mostly sheltered from view. Aoba spied a couple at the far end, beside a door, too engrossed in each other to notice him and Mink. Along the walls posters of bands and leaflets were strewn, remnants of old concerts, worn and faded and torn, tattered and forgotten. The flashing lights made the information difficult to read, but Aoba’s interest in them was already waning.

His back pressed to the hard surface of the wall, he used it now to support his weight as he gazed up giddily up at Mink.

'What are we here for?' Aoba asked dumbly.

'What do you think?'

Aoba giggled at the untold promise in Mink’s words. ‘Well, if that’s the case…’ Aoba murmured, not caring if Mink could hear him or not.

He never finished his sentence. Not conventionally, at least.

Instead he let his body talk for him, his hands roaming over his chest and teasing himself through his shirt. Despite the heat in the room his nipples were hard and he rubbed them through the cotton shirt, his eyes never leaving Mink’s as he teased himself. He wanted to make sure he had Mink’s full attention, that every tug and pull and illicit caress was seen.

He writhed off the wall, his back arching as he let his hands dip lower, his fingers shaking as he unbuckled his belt and let his fingers disappear inside his jeans.

'Let me see.' Mink said. He leaned on the wall, hovering over Aoba, an arm just above his head and the other in his pocket. He was being so damn casual, Aoba thought. But his larger frame was effectively shielding Aoba's shame, not allowing anyone but the intended recipient the full view. Aoba felt his arousal heighten, could feel his cock swelling against his palm as he played with himself. He was enjoying being watched; it was so terribly lewd to be seen, let alone masturbate in such a public place.

But he didn’t care.

He just didn’t care.

So long as Mink was watching, no one else mattered.

'Break me.' Aoba muttered like a mantra as he wiggled his hips, using his free hand to assist the descent of his clothes. He felt the stale air of the nightclub against his skin and he shuddered, another laugh frolicking out of his mouth. 'Break me, Mink. Please, do it. Do it now.' Each word he emphasised with a tug on his cock, his head tilting back against the wall as his amber eyes locked with Mink's. 'Leave me broken, shaken up and torn. Just do it.'

'You want this?' Mink said, adjusting his position so he longer blocked Aoba. He stood in front, and Aoba felt the crush of his aura against him. The power, the force. He was so much bigger, taller, wider.  _It would be so easy for him to kill me._

'Yes. I want it. Give it to me.'

'Then do it yourself.'

'Haha!' Aoba needed no further prompt. He fell to his knees, his pants bunched around his ankles and cock jutting out proudly from his hips, and he licked his lips as he unsteadily took Mink's belt between his fingers. He struggled with the buckle as he wondered exactly what he intended to do.

He had never sucked a cock before.

He had never masturbated in public, either, nor had he propositioned a man for sex before. Yet it all came to him so naturally, so easily, that now he had a moment to think about it he was suddenly scared.

Of himself.

'Stop fucking around,' Mink grumbled and batted Aoba's trembling hands away. He opened his flies himself, reached inside and pulled his own member out. It was much, much larger than Aoba's. It was longer and thicker, and that was only when half-erect. His eyes widened in fear as he looked it over, casting an unsure glance up to Mink. He didn't want to do this any more. There was no way he was going to fit that thing into his mouth. It was just too big.

But as he opened his mouth to protest he felt the words forced back down his throat as the head of Mink’s cock pressed against his lips, pushing their way through without hesitation.

'Suck it, then.' Mink commanded coolly, his voice falling down on Aoba from above like heavy rain.

Mink’s hips pushed forward, effectively sealing Aoba against the wall, leaving him nowhere to run as inch by inch Mink’s cock entered his small mouth. He felt it swell between his lips and he desperately opened his mouth wider to accommodate the rapidly expanding girth. With only half of it in his already full mouth, Aoba stared down at the remainder of the shaft with dismay. He would have to work with what he could fit in, and now he withdrew his head, pulling back up Mink’s shaft with the intention of playing over the tip.

But Mink had other ideas.

Feeling a cruel grip tighten on his sensitive hair, Aoba let out a groan of pain as Mink’s fingers coiled over the tingling strands, wrapping it around his knuckles before resting both palms either side of Aoba’s head. And that is when it began.

All feeling of control was gone. Aoba was completely helpless as Mink thrust his cock in and out of his open mouth with abandon, paying no heed to the discomfort his rough ministrations caused. The flared head of his cock rubbed over Aoba’s tongue, spilling milky precum and leaving behind a slightly bitter after taste that mingled with the sweaty salt of his skin. His palms held Aoba’s head in place, securing him there, reducing him to nothing more than a hole in which to thrust his member into. This is how Aoba felt as the tears began to sting his eyes, rolling over his full cheeks and falling into oblivion.  _This is what you asked for, though_.

_To be wrecked._

_To be broken._

_To be… destroyed._

_How does it feel now, Aoba?_

'Mnf!' Aoba's voice was muffled, barely escaping the flesh that pounded into his swollen lips, following after the trail of drool that dribbled over his chin. He had no chance to swallow it; his throat was on the verge of being breached by Mink's incessantly thrusting cock, blocking Aoba's frantic gasps of air every few seconds. The lack of steady oxygen was dizzying, his mind numbing as it swam in a murky haze of thundering music and sexual aggression. He couldn't think. He didn't want to think. It was better not to think.

Without realising it, Aoba’s hands found their way to his own cock. He was painfully hard, his arousal dripping from his tip lasciviously. He rubbed his fingertips over it, coating them, lubricating them before he teasingly brushed them down the side of his shaft. He wanted to enjoy this, too. The mental stimulation he received from being used like a fuck toy was powerful, and soon enough he was pumping his swollen cock hard, in perfect rhythm with Mink’s thrusts.

He felt every cell in his body react to his touch, eagerly sending the pleasure coursing through his system. It felt like a thousand bolts of electricity sparking in various corners of his body, travelling all the way from the tips of his curling toes to the ends of his hair, where it mixed with the pain and became something different, something new.

It was a dangerous sort of pleasure, a high gained only from knowing you were on the verge of your own destruction. Aoba could feel it in the burning of his lungs as Mink’s cock ravaged his mouth, forcing its way down his throat for seconds at a time. He could feel that pleasure intertwining with the pain, drawing him ever closer to his onrushing climax.

He couldn’t suppress it any more.

It was all too much for his abused and rattled brain to take.

The first shudders of his orgasm rippled lazily out from his hips, promptly followed by a wave suffocating ecstasy that left him unable to feel anything else for several seconds. It washed him away on a sea of bright lights, pure brilliant white light. The surging tide of sound and colours vanished from view, leaving nothing but peaceful silence in it’s wake.

Which made coming back down all the harder.

'Ah-!' Aoba heaved in air as finally Mink's cock left his mouth vacant. He gasped, sucking in the lifeless air around him desperately, coughing and spluttering messily as he felt the rush of air revitalising his system. 'M-Mink!'

'I'm not done with you yet. You came without me,' Mink said as he grabbed Aoba by the shoulder's, pulling him to his feet and whirling him around to face the wall, 'Now I'm going to finish.'

'W-Wait…!' Aoba panicked as his world spun around, tilting to the left and then back to the right.

'No.' Mink said simply, pulling Aoba's hips out to him and reaching around, collecting the remnants of Aoba's orgasm onto his fingers and smearing it shamelessly between his naked cheeks.

'Mink…!' Realising what he was about to do, Aoba braced his body. He could sense himself slipping away again, and the disturbing familiarity of his lips moving without his knowledge returned. 'Please, Mink. Fuck me. Hard.' He begged, wriggling his hips as Mink placed his member, soaked in Aoba's saliva, between his cheeks. 'Put it inside me, Mink!'

'No.'

Saying nothing else and ignoring Aoba’s cries, Mink rubbed his cock between the cheeks of Aoba’s ass. Not once did he allow the tip to enter inside, seemingly content to do nothing more than rub on the outside.

It was infuriating, and Aoba clawed at the wall, tearing down the posters without a care as he howled over the intrusive music for Mink to take him. All of his words were left unanswered.

'I want it! Mink!' Aoba pleaded without shame, hot tears spilling from his eyes as he was denied. He sounded like a spoiled child crying over the candy he was not allowed to have.

'Hold still.' Mink growled from between his gritted teeth, using one hand to press Aoba's face into the wall. The other held his hips in place, putting an end to Aoba's worm-like wriggling.

'Please… come inside me.. make me yours…' Aoba continued to beg furiously.

It was all for nothing, however, as Mink’s movement came to a halt and the first splashes of hot come landed on Aoba’s flesh, followed by a grunt of satisfaction from Mink. He even smeared it, using his cock like a brush to coat Aoba’s backside in a white gleam.

'…Why…' Aoba whispered faintly as Mink let him go, stepping back as Aoba collapsed onto the floor in a heap of his own – and Mink's – fluid. '…Why did I do this…?' Aoba asked no one in particular.

So when a reply came, he shivered in fear. He recoiled from it, blending into the darkness of oblivion, surrendering his consciousness.

_Because I wanted it._


End file.
